Lips of an Angel
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Everett and TJ's affair based on the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder.


AN: Ok so this is my first song fic for SGU! Woot! Anyway, so Cassie and I were listening to music and we were listening to Lips of an Angel by Hinder and totally thought it screamed out for a TJ/Everett story, so here I am writing it! Sorry she's not doing it, since she's the better writer, but bear with me here! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or the TV show *mutters* If I did the baby would have lived….

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

Everett stood up and walk outside the room in only his boxers. He lifted the phone to his ear and pasted on a fake smile. "Hi honey, why are you calling me so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked looking at TJ's body curled up in sleep. "I can't really talk right now, I'm in a meeting" he said.

"Where are you?" she asked, sniffling. Everett heard the tears.

"Honey, why are you crying? Is everything ok?" he asked, ignoring her question. Emily muffled her sobs as she realized what was going on.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked. Everett sighed.

"I gotta whisper because I can't be too loud. I'm still in the meeting room" he responded. She sniffled. He was lying to her and she didn't want to know why. He had been doing this for the past few months. Something was going on with him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

Everett looked into the room and his eyes softened. He answered Emily's questions to the best of his abilities before hanging up with a promise to be home soon. He leaned against the door frame and watched TJ sleeping. Her creamy colored body flush against the ivory sheets that encased her naked body. Sometimes he wished he had never met Emily and that TJ was his wife. He would never be able to see Emily anymore when he went home. It would always be TJ.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Everett come back to bed" she called out. Her lips and tongue caressing the words, making him melt. Nothing was better than hearing his name being screamed in the throes of passion besides her saying his name with love and tenderness. He always thought of TJ as his angel in disguise. She was a tease, but he wouldn't trade anything in the world for his angel.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"TJ" he said. He needed to stop this nonsense and go back to Emily and be faithful to her, but how could he turn down his angel? How could he walk away from the one person who truly held his heart? Why couldn't his life have been so much easier and let him have never met Emily. Why did TJ have to be under his command? She smiled at him sleepily and instead of going home to his wife, the person he was supposed to love, he climbed back in bed and kissed her on her angelic, perfect lips.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"I dreamt of you" she whispered, cuddling into his arms. She didn't know what she was doing. He was married for god's sake. It didn't stop her from loving him, from wanting to be with him and to treat him they way he should be treated.

"I dreamt of you too" he whispered, dipping his head in to kiss her nose.

"Does she know?" she asked, worry etched on her face. Everett shrugged.

"She's not stupid, but hasn't confronted me yet, so I don't know" he answered honestly. TJ dropped her eyes to watch her finger as it traced patterns on his bare chest.

"Will it cause a fight? Will I cause a fight?" she asked like a young child. Everett dipped his head to look her in the eyes. He searched her eyes to make sure she saw the honesty in his eyes.

"No, I don't think she actually has a clue" he said softly. TJ nodded and dropped her eyes again. She didn't know if she would, or could, destroy his marriage like that. But she loved him.

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

Everett watched her as she intertwined their legs and continued tracing patterns on his chest. He had never imagined he would be one of those men who cheated on his wife, but there was just something about TJ. He would always wish that his wife was TJ instead of Emily. He didn't know if they ended things if he could move on, ever.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Everett, what are we doing?" she whispered, her voice hurt and broken. Even with the pain in her voice, Everett thought her saying his name was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He would hear it for years to come. He gulped. He watched her perfect, angel lips frown. He never wanted to see his angel sad.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"I can't, or actually I don't want to, say goodbye. I need you TJ. I need all of you" he whispered. She frowned further. He wanted to kiss those beautiful lips until she was smiling again. She was trying to break things off with him and he wouldn't give in. He couldn't be faithful to Emily, but he needed her in his life. He needed his angel. He would never surrender.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Everett, this… we need to.." she paused. She never wanted to say the words. It was too painful to even think about. She didn't want to. He took her hands in his, their bodies still entwined and her eyes refusing to meet his chocolaty gaze.

"TJ, we don't need to do anything, but lay here and enjoy each other's company" he whispered. TJ melted at the sound of his strong alto voice. He had become her angel, her savior in her dark and troubled times. She couldn't finish her sentence. What was she going to do?

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"I never want to say goodbye to you Everett, or to finish this, but I can't always be second to Emily" she said, hurt coloring her words. She pulled away from him. "You have to go back to her Everett." Everett's heart broke into a million pieces. He had problems staying faithful to his wife, but TJ always came first. Didn't she see that? Didn't she understand that?

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

"I refuse to say goodbye" he said. TJ let the tears fall as she pulled the sheets around her torso, her back was turned to him.

"Then don't say goodbye, but this is over" she said, the conviction in her voice much stronger than she felt. Her heart was breaking.

"TJ" he whispered brokenly. She just shook her head, afraid that if she opened her mouth again she would lose all progress she had made. She needed some form of self preservation. She shuddered as his angelic lips kissed her shoulder blade one more time before he got dressed. He didn't like what she was asking of him, but he would respect her and her wishes. He turned at the door frame. "I love you" he whispered. TJ heard the door click shut.

"I love you too."

Everett stood outside her door, his forehead resting against it, hoping something would change her mind and let him stay. He pulled away as his cell phone rang, bringing him out of his thought. He looked at the caller ID.

"Hi honey, why are you calling me so late again? I'm on my way home" he said, casting TJ's door one final sparing look before he headed down the corridor. Back to where his wife waited for him at home as TJ laid on her bed in a curled position, sobbing uncontrollably.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so I broke them up. *sees murderous glares* Now hold on! There will be a sequel! Soon too I might add! It's going to be a song prompt too! Well besides the break up, thanks for reading, now please tell me what you thought!


End file.
